Ayane Maya
by Asakust
Summary: What's one of the worst and unreal things that can happen to you involving someone you hate? What if it happened? Can you make the best of it? Better question yet… Can Yaya make the best of it or will she go insane?
1. Filler

**Author's Notes:** This is a FILLER PAGE so that I can count how many people actually read each chapter. I apologize if this is against policy. But I find it annoying that opening the latest chapter or opening a favorite chapter requires clicking the first chapter. Don't worry this will only appear in my works that are intended to have more than just one chapter.

After a long break I'm back!... Yes I know it's not Yaya's Voice, No longer 16 or Opposites Attract which I promise to get to writing sometime (when I feel inspired to do so). I'm now making it a point not to apologize for delays… since I do it so often, please assume that I am and I have apologized anyway. XD

This idea was inspired by my current favorite manga "My Barbaric Girlfriend" (AKA: "Your and My Secret" if I remember correctly). Search for it after I've published the first chapter (not the prologue)! You'll probably appreciate it more that way. But you can probably easily guess what it's about anyway.

This Fan Fic Rated "T" for language but may change to "M" later deemed if necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Strawberry Panic. If I did… I wouldn't be writing fan fictions of it, instead I'd be writing its revision. XD

_**Please Read and Review**_

_**Asakust Presents:**_

**Ayane Maya**

---

**Summary:** What's one of the worst and unreal things that can happen to you involving someone you hate? What if it happened? Can you make the best of it? Better question yet… Can Yaya make the best of it?

---

_If you're still interested, the story starts in the next page…_


	2. Prologue

_**Ayane Maya**_

_By: Asakust_

_**Prologue: "When you hate your life, your life hates you back."**_

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Astraea Hill. The sky was still blue; the wind was pleasantly cool as it was the day before and the day before it, the birds sang the same hymn they always have… Yes, the day was absolutely like any other was the bitter thought of Nanto Yaya as she watched her best friend and roommate, Konohana Hikari, watch Ootori Amane, Prince of Spica, as she practiced ridding her trusted steed Star Bright in the school's very own horse track.

Yaya sat on the ground or to be more precise on a flat rock that acted as a bench to less picky people like herself. She found herself relaxing a little knowing her bored frown would never be known to Hikari, probably even if she had looked straight at her or blocked her view of Amane. She looked to the left and saw fan girls, she looked to the right and saw fan girls… and sighed for from where she sat Hikari was one of them.

She found herself thinking that at least it couldn't get any worse, that according to their routine they will soon be leaving this place and head back to the dorm do some homework before having dinner, a bath and heading to bed. And according to her unwritten side notes of these routines she'll be watching a certain someone watch a certain someone else and hate every slow second of it. She wished that she was someone else right now… absolutely anyone else! For at this very moment being Nanto Yaya was awfully painful.

Amane zoomed pass another batch of fans. She told herself that the attention was nothing new… as much as she had always disliked it. No one knows it of course; surely a lot of them were too obsessed to care. Sometimes their gazes felt like it was going to burn her clothes and her skin, at other times it was like being watched by bugs or birds which was easier, but what she hated was when it felt like their gazes suck the life from her. And those were the days she wanted to curl up with Star Bright and just stay there huddled with him in peace.

She didn't ask for the attention; she just loved riding, she had a horse, was it really her fault that she was damn good at it… Spica just happed to be a school that supported these hobbies and past times of the rich and… -she didn't really know what else complain and grumble about really. She wasn't happy but practically and honestly she was very well off and fortunate compared to a lot of people. But still she wished this wasn't her life. Call it escaping reality or hating life but she didn't really care… she hated her life and wished she was someone else.

All of a sudden there was a loud piercing screech that unmistakably came from the pure white horse. More than three dozen pairs of eyes watched as the horse that was carrying the school idol rushed in a berserk panic. The horse sped up and Amane knew he was too frightened and panicked to be controlled. She did her best to avoid harming the spectators… but then it happened.

She didn't know what had happened… Yaya watched, and she noted on how time seemed to slow down and how her body wouldn't respond to her. She was surprised and disbelieving… but there she was! The young lady that everyone but her came to see, Ootori Amane, and she was flying… she quickly corrected herself, she was falling... Towards her!

When Amane realized this it was too late. All she saw was a pair of sun amber eyes and dark hair… a blinding pain came soon after… then a flash of red and white... then blacking out.

Yaya felt it too… it was enough to make her see a white light before falling into the darkness.

Before anyone truly realized what happened… everyone that had came to watch just another ride practice by the school's prince were now wide eyed in shock seeing her on the ground. They knew there was one more victim, a bystander, and yet even her own friend probably didn't notice or realize who she was under the blue haired prince with face half coated with her and the said person's blood.

There were a lot of screams and everyone's (Hikari included) single thought was that their beloved prince was going to die.

…_**End of Prologue…**_

_**Author's notes:**_ Ouch! What a way to start a story huh? XD

If anyone sees some errors kindly tell me. ;; The worst material a proofreader has to check is his own work after all. XD

…

Yaya-sama Gomennasai TT;;

To my readers anticipating my other works… Sorry! They're on temporary hiatus until I find the right ideas and plots to continue with.

… . I kind of lost the originals.


	3. Chapter 01

_**Ayane Maya**_

_By: Asakust_

_**Chapter One: "Waking up on the wrong side of the bed wasn't supposed to be this complicated…"**_

A week after the incident Ootori Amane slowly came out from her deep slumber. Her eyes were blurry for a while, so much actually that it nearly made her dizzy. She tried to lift herself from her bed but found that she could barely lift her finger, though slightly frustrated by it she gave up and decided to just stare at the ceiling for a bit. It took her a few moments before she realized that she was not in her dorm room nor was she somewhere else familiar.

Then someone knocked on the door. She was somehow able to gather enough strength to turn her head enough to see who ever it was that was coming in.

"Oh! Good Morning! How do you feel?" said the woman, who Amane soon realized was a nurse.

Amane tried to reply but somehow couldn't muster the strength to do so. The nurse seemed to have noticed this, placed hand on her shoulder motioning her to stay in bed, smiled and said, "Well just try and get as much rest as possible." To which Amane could only nod weakly to. She watched the nurse with some curiosity, which didn't last long as she once again succumbed to the embrace of the darkness that lurked behind her eyelids.

Hours later Amane awoke again but this time around though she felt well rested. She looked around the room and noted that she was alone. Sitting up… she felt weird, not in a bad way just different. She carefully removed the dextrose that the hand inserted in the vein in her arm, but she found herself cringing in pain and noting that either her dexterity had lowered or she was still sleepy. Another few seconds of very careful and slow movements just to be safe and Amane was able to free her arm from the wretched needle.

She stood up from her bed, the cold floor making her shiver a little as she realized she had not worn slippers… not that there were any ready for her. Her legs felt wobbly and so very different, but she decided that as long as she could walk she'll just to try to ignore that little detail until she freshened up.

The short fifteen seconds walk to the bathroom took her longer to complete. Mostly because her legs felt almost like rubber, apparently she had underestimated how off balance she felt. But she did eventually manage to get herself into the bathroom, at least after half dragging her person while clinging on to the wall.

When she finally made it in the bathroom a familiar face greeted her. The young lady, she noted, was as tall as she was with her long flowing black hair and stunning sun amber eyes. Her normal response was to casually glance and wait for the greeting that a fan, schoolmate or classmate will give her before giving them her own. Unfortunately it seemed that she was still half dazed and soon realized she was starting at the person, and the person was staring at her, for a few minutes without moving. She decided to just be out with it and greet her.

"He…" Amane found herself pausing and almost gasping. She raised her hand and oddly so the young lady in front of her did so as well. Giving herself a second she rubbed her eyes— and if she was correct in her guess she was about to feel very stupid.

She opened her eyes took a good look and did her best to hold in what would have been an ear shattering scream, luckily she had enough composure to gag herself with both hands the second her mouth opened. She stared long and hard at the other person only to realize that the said young lady was her own reflection in the bathroom mirror, of course she blinked multiple times in disbelief.

"What the…" she mumbled as she touched her own face well not exactly her own face but it was her face now or for now. She recognized the face… after all she frequently had to grace the church or the concert hall to view the Saintly Chorus' welcome and congratulatory songs for her and the Haute École. She knew this face— or even better she admired her. Her fans would flip or pull their hairs if the knew she too admired someone. This young lady had probably been the most unconventional person she had ever seen but unlike her never past the line that she had crossed.

"…" Amane found herself staring at the face some more… and one thing came to her mind.

'_She's beautiful…'_

She bit her lip softly in envy. She had never had the courage to inquire to anyone as to the name of this young lady. Ignoring people seemed easier than talking to them— and so she did. And also, she didn't want to give birth to rumors especially ones that might lead Toumori Shion-sama to bring up the Etoile elections with her again. Few knew this but she is really a shy person— she didn't crave or desired the attention that she had unknowingly attracted by riding a white horse, she never would have realized that her nickname "Prince of Spica" was born because of the said "every girl's" fantasy of meeting a prince riding a white horse. Why she chose Star Bright, a pure white Andalusian Stallion, when her father offered to buy her the best pick of Arabian or Warmblood breeds which included a few pure black horses that she had originally intended to choose from… she'll never know.

She then noted how better endowed she was compared to her own body. Her skin was quite fair unlike her slightly tanned skin—thanks to all that riding she enjoyed so much. Lastly… the hair was enchantingly long, she had always wanted her own hair long too— but riding with long hair was uncomfortable to her.

A big deep sigh came out of her. She was very envious… she wished she was this person instead.

…

Then it came to her.

"I could be!" She smiled to herself then washed her face (yes hers!). She could be this beautiful young lady! Amane said to herself… that was the easy part, she was after all in the body already. Finding herself silly for taking too long to realize it, she almost smacks herself but restrains herself on the last minute.

Giving the idea more thought she noted that the hard part was to convince everyone else that she was in fact this person and not someone else— which would probably be easier if she had the owner's body cooperation.

"…" she frowned at her own thoughts, looking very disappointed.

Suddenly the idea didn't seem to right anymore. She sighed and slowly walked back and flopped back down to the creaky hospital bed.

And just when she was about to relax she heard an audible knock on the door. She all but shot back up on her feet very unsure of what to do. The door then opened about five or ten seconds after the last knock and revealed a blonde haired young lady who was sticking only her head in the door.

"Ah! You're awake!" said Hikari. The blonde's head disappeared from the door for a few moments and Amane wasn't quite sure how her voice sounded when she called for the nurse and doctor.

Hikari then entered the room a worried yet relieved smile blessing her face. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked closer to Amane.

"I'm ok..." Amane replied without thinking, as her mind was busy controlling, or at least trying to, whatever parts of her body that were shaking… but she was sure that she couldn't possibly hide the fact that she was nervous… though, lucky for her, Hikari had not yet noticed her dilemma.

"That was quite an accident you got in to…"

Amane didn't know why but those words triggered her memory. For a moment it as if she relived the incident of herself falling towards young raven hair's body, the gut wrenching sound of a bone or two breaking, the sight of blood as it slowly got in to her eyes and before eventually, almost thankfully, blacking out. And though she tried to carry herself with the air of a brave young woman even she felt dizzy and limp at the memory of her own, and still quite recent, accident… which caused her legs to feel like water and she slowly dropped herself to the floor.

"Yaya-chan?!!" Hikari nearly screamed as she rushed towards Yaya's falling body and caught her before her head dared fall forward to the floor or back towards the metal bed frame. "Yaya-chan! Are you ok?!" the blonde's voice was nearly hysterical and had Yaya really been in her own body— her heart would have sung in joy that Hikari was worried about her.

Amane wasn't sure of what to do, or what to say. Who'd believe that she Ootori Amane was now occupying this young woman's body? Was this kind of accident…? phenomena…? circumstance…? even possible? She asked herself, not that she could answer it. Surely telling the truth would be crazy. What was she to do?!

"Yaya-chan?..." Hikari looked at Yaya. The look on her best friend's face was one that she had never seen. Yaya had always this cheerful person, the type you only seem to see frown when she's bored. And now the raven haired's face was one of those she always held on her own when she failed at things…

Knowing that feeling of loss all to well, Hikari couldn't help but feel her worries grow. Her hold of Yaya tightened a notch before she gently shook her as she called out her name.

Amane had little time to ponder what to do. What was she to do? And as it seemed that she was not going to faint her way into a temporary retreat she decided say something.

"Is that my name?" Obviously it sounded stupid. She immediately felt stupid for saying it.

"Yaya!?..." The shock of her question made Hikari forget that she must always and devotedly make use of the honorific 'chan' after Yaya's name. She shook her best friend quickly but still gently a few times before asking, "Yaya! What's my name?"

Amane guiltily looks as the blonde before closing her eyes in apology and shaking her head. "I'm sorry… I don't know." she said, her voice sounded strangled and she looked like she was about to cry.

She didn't know why… but Hikari swore that she felt her heart breaking when she heard those words. But despite her disappointment, she knew Yaya wasn't responsible nor was at fault for forgetting, and so she did her best to hold back the tear that dared fall from her eye. She hugged her best friend tightly and said, "It's ok…" Hikari felt the need to become strong, for the both of them; she knew that if Yaya's was in her place— Yaya would have done the same thing.

"I'm sorry…" Amane apologized again. She thought that it was probably for the best that she feigned amnesia, despite its accidental introduction, it would be a good excuse not to know anyone or anything that she's suppose to know to be Yaya. Amane couldn't help but feel her envy for this Yaya grow… she was confident, stunningly beautiful, a caring friend… and she was incredibly sure that she had a beautiful heart too.

The two held each other for a bit— that was at least until the doctor finally arrived. Hikari and a nurse helped Amane up to back to bed so that the doctor could perform a few examinations. While the doctor was examining her Amane came to a realization that her body was most likely occupied by the owner of the body she now inhabited. And when she realized that she was glad that she remembered that she was feigning amnesia, which made her unsure whether her lie was to her advantage or disadvantage… sure it might be convenient but she doubted it's flexibility.

Minutes pass and the doctor's examination was soon complete. The doctor told Hikari and Yaya's homeroom teacher, who showed up a minute or two later the doctor and nurse came in, that she's well enough to go home but just to be on the safe side— it was best if she stayed one more night. Their teacher nod and thanked the doctor as she, the doctor and nurse left the two teenagers in the room (probably to prepare the release forms for tomorrow).

"Isn't that great Yaya! You'll be coming back to tomorrow!" Hikari said excitedly, for a moment seemingly forgetting Amane's amnesia.

"Un…" Amane nodded with a soft unsure smile.

"…" There was an awkward silence between the two ladies for a moment.

"OH!!" Hikari gasps, Amane was quite sure the blonde was cursing herself silently just then, almost painfully smacks her forhead. "I'm sorry… I forgot that… err… you know."

Amane somehow finds some humor in their situation and sheepishly smiles at Yaya's friend.

Pointing at herself in a dignified and ladylike manner Hikari began her reintroduction to Yaya. "I'm Hikari. Konohana Hikari."

"Hikari…-san?" Amane carefully guessed which honorific she used. Her face almost blanched when Hikari frowned when she muttered the honorific.

The blonde was somehow able to control herself and part of her emotions by telling herself that Yaya will return to normal eventually… they always do in those movies that revolve in this kind of theme. She just had to be patient and understanding. "Hikari, just Hikari..."

Amane was surprised at that. Was Yaya that close to this young lady to call her so informally? Even her parents never called or spoke to her without an honorific.

"Hikari…" Without meaning to Amane slipped and called her name.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to try it." Amane was sure that Yaya's face, her face, was probably a deep shade of crimson. She didn't know why but calling someone in such a way made her happy.

Hikari allowed herself to let out a soft giggle as she looked at her friend's face. She didn't know why but her sapphire eyes were tracing every tiny millimeter of Yaya's shy and softly flushed face. There was something almost comical about it... if one had known the two long enough, they would and should know that Yaya didn't blush— she was the type that made people blush.

"What's my name?" Amane asked timidly, curiously eying Hikari's reaction.

The blond softly smiled trying to show her Amnesiac friend that she was willing to be patient with her then told her with a soft voice "Yaya… Your name is Nanto Yaya."

Amane found herself smiling to Hikari and it felt natural for some reason. This Yaya must have cared a lot for her friend… probably more than enough for her to treat her so kindly like this.

Most of Hikari's visit was spent orientating Amane about Yaya (of course to Hikari it was orientating Yaya about Yaya). It was strange, Hikari thought, to telling someone stories about herself… and even stranger still was watching the bright sparkle in Yaya's eyes as she was told all the great things about herself. At least until Amane realized how difficult it must be to pretend to be someone she was not. Hikari noticed this but when she was about to ask, the doctors had decided to perform their check-ups then and their homeroom teacher had decided it was time they head back to the dorm.

They said their goodbyes and Amane did her best to appear sad enough that they were leaving and expectant of their return tomorrow.

An hour after Hikari had left, Amane decided to get up and check to see if her real body was also a patient at the same hospital. Although she could guess that her parents had her sent to a larger and more sophisticated hospital— she saw no harm in checking anyway. By the time she was out the door she was happy to notice that her legs weren't so unsteady anymore. She walked over to a help desk to ask a nurse.

When the nurse saw her, she could have sworn her eyes were telling her that she shouldn't be walking about and she would heed those sentiments once her worries have been cleared.

"E… Excuse me…" She wanted to smack herself for stuttering just then, but doing so with either body would have made her look silly. "Is there a patient by the name Ootori Amane in the hospital?"

The nurse tried to hold a smile as she said, "Give me a moment I'll check."

Amane heard a few keys typed. She didn't know why but she could look at the nurse's hands to make sure she typed the right name or the monitor if she was in fact checking on her request. It only occurred to her then that Yaya, who might be in her body, had already woken up. The possibility of it didn't sound so impossible after the odds of her experiencing a body switch.

"I'm sorry. There is no one by that name present in the hospital at this time."

And Amane didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Should she be relieved that her body, and Yaya, might be alright? Possibly up and about, living her life for her just like she was planning to do for her. Or maybe her body had suffered more in that accident… maybe she was in a coma?! Her heart almost broke, just from the guilt… she could have ruined this young lady's happy life. Or worse the accident could have killed her.

Noticing that Amane had not moved at all since she had declared that the patient she was looking for was not here, the nurse stood feeling almost worried for the raven haired patient. "Miss, are you alright?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of Amane's eyes to get her attention.

It took a full minute before she responded to the nurse and muttered something unrecognizable in the Japanese language. Amane's face was almost white from thought that she could have killed herself… but guilt that she was fortunate to change bodies and live made her feel absolutely sick of herself.

"Miss?" The nurse asked again, now actually worried.

A "Yes?" was the only comprehensible word that Amane could manage to mutter out.

"Are you ok?"

She felt sick— sicker than she had ever felt in her whole life, but she couldn't just say it. She wanted to tell the nurse something… anything. But all she could manage was a nod.

Getting up from her seat, the nurse circled out from the help desk and moved to assist Amane back to her room— where Amane found herself falling asleep as soon as the nurse had tucked her back in bed.

_to be continued…_

_**Please review!**_

_**Author's notes: **_Sadly I was only able to write this much. But I think It's more than enough for this chapter. I have written up some of Yaya's parts in the original that I had planned to submit… but something came up and I decided to have them separate even if it'll cause the chapter to become shorter.

If you have noticed I've reduced the number of times I use "…" and replaced some of it with "—" I'm not quite sure if I'm using it right though. But I feel it looks better than using so many "…"

Someone had suggested I write a Christmas fic. And I do have something in mind. Hope I can finish it in time for the holiday...

Oh yeah! To all Amane haters! You might want to choose not to read this anymore. Or at least don't leave "Hate Amane" Comments. I already know that… I myself hate her. This fic is a challenge to myself. In hopes I can develop Amane's character into something more than we saw in the anime and manga… and maybe even make her more likable.


End file.
